falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Mordecai
Bishop Mordecai was an inhabitant of New Canaan town in 2281. Background This angry, old man used to be the bishop of New Jerusalem many years ago. Technically speaking, he should still have been the head of the congregation at New Canaan at the time of his death, but the Living Prophet is the ultimate authority short of God. Several years ago, Mordecai left New Canaan, along with almost half the population. They moved south, towards New Jerusalem, claiming that they were going to re-settle it. They were not successful. Mordecai and a handful of followers returned to New Canaan and never spoke about what happened to make them return. However, it is apparent that they were the only survivors of that ill-fated expedition. In his final years, the silver-haired Mordecai angrily watched Jeremiah, fuming at what he believed was an impostor getting away with the mass deception of the Mormon community. Though he was in his seventies, he was every bit as passionate about the livelihood of New Canaan as he was about New Jerusalem decades earlier. He did not support the violent removal of Jeremiah, but did believe he should step down. Once the leader of Daniel and his congregation, Mordecai was a very old and sick man, so much so that he could no longer walk. Being the caring and passionate man he was, Mordecai put no mind to his own well being even when others were concerned over his worsening condition. When the White Legs sacked New Canaan, Mordecai was on the second floor of the church resting. While the others were fleeing, the White Legs set the church a blaze. Because there was no time to get him, Mordecai perished in the fire.The Courier: "You're the man in charge. If something's troubling you, it could affect all of us." Daniel: "SUCCEEDED I never thought I'd be in charge of anything. Don't know why. Bishop Mordecai was old. He had been sick for years. He couldn't walk anymore. It wasn't a problem for the rest of us. When the White Legs came... . We couldn't get him out in time. The house caught fire at the base and worked its way up. Fast. He didn't die of smoke. I wish he had. Sometimes I wake up and for a minute or two, I think all of it was a dream. But it's not. It wasn't. I wish all of this were some fevered vision of what could have been. Instead of what is, what we let happen." (Daniel's dialogue (Honest Hearts)) Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Quests * Deal with Marshall - Mordecai and Doc Angela are concerned with Apostle Jude's visits to Marshall and want different actions to be taken. Other interactions He can help the player by telling details about the Burned Man before they go to meet him in Burham Springs. Appearances Mordecai was going to appear in Van Buren, Black Isle Studios's canceled Fallout 3, and is mentioned in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Honest Hearts. Category:Van Buren characters Category:Honest Hearts mentioned-only characters Category:Van Buren human characters Category:Honest Hearts human characters Category:New Canaan characters Category:Mormons de:Mordecai